


ykwim

by imaslutforsasukee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee
Summary: it’s not like he ever tried to stay.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	ykwim

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ykwim by yot club :)

2:34 am.

naruto lies on his bed in despair.

it's not like he ever tried to stay, he thinks, unusually depressed.

sasuke just left like it was no big deal, like he had nothing to lose. he left konoha without a care in the world, without anything restricting him from doing so.

but like naruto, he does not have a family, which obviously made it much easier to flee. why not take advantage of it?

naruto would too. he can accept that.

sometimes naruto feels like he's in sasuke's way, like he's built this big, strong wall which sasuke cannot circum and overtake. it's an unbeatable wall of steel.

to be a good friend, you must respect your friend's boundaries, no matter how much you may feel conflicted to interfere. whichever path they take is their decision, and sometimes people are just unable to change their perspectives on that choice.

every so often, naruto thinks he should allow sasuke to take the rogue path. that's just how it seems.

his friends think he cares too much. gaara thinks it's a waste of time to repeatedly chase sasuke, just like even sakura almost got fed up of endlessly trying to drag sasuke back to the village.

but when naruto was all alone, sasuke made him feel less isolated. they're the same, after all.

so why should one outcast get treated differently from the other? that's the whole reason naruto started paying attention to sasuke.

technically, naruto should hate sasuke. he one hundred percent could and sasuke wouldn't blame him one bit.

except naruto is a kind human being, and no matter how much the world disagrees, he will continue to search for sasuke for that ounce of self-satisfaction. even if nobody else gives a damn, he does, and not everyone needs to have the same opinion.

sasuke is his goal, his motive.

sometimes people think that naruto is falling out. they believe that he's too deep into the pool of desperation, like he's drowning in an endless need for sasuke.

but that's just how it seems.

naruto knows he hasn't lost control (yet). he knows that all is not gone, and with everyday, the universe brings him closer to sasuke.

it's like they're meant to be, and the world agrees.

you know what i mean?

but when naruto's all alone in his apartment, sometimes it does seem like he cares too much.

the words of his friends can really get to him. "you know, you should really consider dropping it," shikamaru said once. "isn't it tiring to chase after him? and if he's already gone, why try to pull him back?"

but when he's all alone and no one's at home for him, he can admit that there is lots of trust and care.

but who cares about that?

y'know?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in fifteen minutes in my bed. pls don’t take this as my best work, bc it isn’t - it’s just something i wrote to pass the time:)


End file.
